Cons of Superstrength
by Water Oracle Delphi
Summary: In which Superboy explains to the team why Batman came to pick Robin up early. A bit of a crack PWP fic.


Ugh…the "Terror" episode last week made me sad. No Robin and Superboy just had to make out with M'gann. Woe is me…or however you spell it.

Anyways, so my mind tends to think of rather odd things when I'm bored so that is the only real explanation I have for this story. That and a debate me and my friends had about who's the best superhero(male or female) to sleep with based on superpower along. We all agreed that sex with Superman might be a little akward...as this story shows why.

I don't know, I thought it was rather funny in my head but I have no idea if I'm going to do it any justice (haha pun, not really .) with my writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own YJ for if I did there would be a hell of a lot more slashible moments.

P.S.: This story if set a couple years in the future because though I am a firm believer in the fact that you should have sex only when you feel ready, thirteen is too young to know that for sure.

* * *

><p>"Conner, stop it" Robin laughed as the clone attached himself to the Boy Wonder from behind. His arms were wrapped around the smaller male's waist as he kissed and nipped at his neck.<p>

"Don't want to." Superboy muttered as he buried his face into the juncture of Dick's shoulder and neck, inhaling his scent. He liked the way Robin's body shook lightly with laughter as he tried to pry himself away from the other. With super strength at the taller boy's disposal, they both knew that the Boy Wonder couldn't get away without actually inflicting injury. This was definitely a pro of being Superman's clone.

"Seriously Conner, stop it!" Robin gasped out as Conner gave him a punishing nip to the ear, his way of silently telling the boy that resistance was futile. "W-we have a training session with Black Canary in a bit. We don't have time-" He moaned as Kon ground his hips into Dick's, letting him feel his bulge against his rear.

"Later." He growled out, resuming his attack on his lover's neck. He seemed rather attached to that part of Robin's body.

"Conner." He whined as he once again began to struggle, knowing that if this went on for much longer he'd cave. "Canary's going to blame me if we're late. You never were with Miss M."

The Boy Wonder was of course talking about the brief romance that the clone had with the Martian. They had gotten together during the genesis era of the team, both having feel isolated from the rest of the group in some way; Conner having been the result of an unwanted and unknown cloning while M'gann was a green telepath shape-shifter from Mars. They had sought comfort and a sense of belonging in each other for a while. It wasn't until a run in with the ex-villain, The Magician, that they realized they weren't meant to be.*

"Didn't want to with her." Came the mumbled reply. "Not like with you."

Robin flushed, knowing that he was a goner. But he didn't want to face Black Canary's wrath for being the one to corrupt the innocent Superboy. As much as the blonde woman liked to believe that she was the mother figure to the entire team, they all knew that Conner was her obvious favorite. None of them really minded either because they all knew that this type of attention was something that the clone needed, though Wally couldn't refrain himself from making several MILF comments.

"…Hey…I got an idea." Robin mused, as he pushed Superboy's head away from his neck. The annoyance on the other's face made him laugh. "You'll like it, I swear. Just let go of me."

Conner was hesitant. Robin wouldn't lie to him, that he knew for sure, but this seemed rather suspicious. What was to stop the boy from bolting for the door the moment he let go? Or finding a way to kick Superboy out of the room before locking the door? The Boy Wonder was sly, but he could find no real evidence that suggested that he was planning something. After all, he said he's like it.

Slowly Conner relaxed his grip on his boyfriend, allowing him to slip away. For a second Conner thought that Robin was making a break for it when he went for the door and was about to chase after him, but stopped when he heard a click. Dick turned around from the now locked door and smiled at the clone, slowly approaching him. Conner didn't know why, but something in the other's eyes made him shiver. Every step the Boy Wonder took forward, Superboy would take one back.

When his back finally hit the wall, Robin was pressed against him. Hip to hip, chest to chest, they were molded together and Conner could feel his pants tightening even more. The smaller boy reached up and placed his hand on the back of the other's neck, drawing him down for a hard kiss. Superboy groaned. He loved it when Dick did this to him, when he took charge of the situation. So far, Conner had always been the one on "top" but that didn't mean that Rob wasn't the one in control.

Slowly, the Boy Wonder pulled away from the hot kiss before slowly sinking down to the ground. Conner gave the other a confused look. "What are you doing?" He asked as Robin placed his hands on Kon's hips, resting his head against his thigh.

The dark haired male smirked up at his lover before nuzzling his face against his clothed erection. His smirk grew bigger at the deep moan that Conner let out.

"Trying something new." He said huskily as he popped the top button off easily. "Don't move." He ordered before unzipping the jeans with his teeth, making sure to keep eye contact with the clone. Superboy honestly had no idea what was going on, but he could feel the excitement and arousal rushing through his veins. The Gnomes had taught him nothing of sex, it wasn't necessary for whatever they had planned for him, but he could tell by the look on Robin's face that this was going to be good.

Pants and boxers slipped off of his hips and pooled around his ankles as Robin completed the first stages of his task. Then, using his slender fingers, he gently began to stroke the other's hard length. Conner let out another moan as he bucked his hips forward. Robin was right, he really did like this.

"Don't move, Kon." Dick said softly as he tightened his one handed grip on the larger male's hip. He waited for the clone's grunt of acknowledgement before continuing what he was doing before. He slowed the strokes down as he stuck out his tongue, gently licking at the underside of Conner's large cock. The clone's moans were all that the Boy Wonder needed to know that he was doing a good job, so he moved away from the base and sucked on the head of the throbbing member.

He didn't stay up there for long though as he quickly descended down the length, moving up and down in tandem with his hand. The soft feeling of the skin was a deep contrast from the hardness Robin was feeling as he sucked, it was like he had taken a metal pole wrapped in velvet into his mouth. The sounds that were coming from his lover were driving him crazy and he wanted, no needed, to hear more.

So he withdrew from the hardness, still stroking, and ducked his head under to gently suck one of Conner's balls into his mouth. A sharp intake of breath and the feeling of the clone's hand fisting his hair filled Robin with pride. He was the one doing this to the superstrong teenage male. Knowing that he held this kind of power over the other only made him more determined to please the other. But if they were going to make it in time for training, the Boy Wonder was going to have to pick up his pace.

After lavishing his attention on Kon's balls, Robin began to slowly make his way up the other's shaft moving towards the head. He covered it with his entire mouth, stabbing at the slit with his tongue. Superboy couldn't resist it anymore and he thrust hard into Robin's tight, hot mouth. There was an odd sound that follow, but Conner paid no attention to it. But the boy on his knees gasped and pulled away, clutching a hand over his mouth.

"What's wrong?" He asked hoarsely, he was so fucking close that he couldn't stand it. Yet Robin made no move to continue.

"…" Robin just stared up at the other in shock.

"What?"

"…I think you broke a tooth…"

"And that's why Batman came to pick Robin up early." Superboy concluded neutrally from his stop on the couch. The shocked looks his teammates were directed to him make him shift around uncomfortably. "What?"

"D-dude, way too much detail. That's my best friend you're talking about!" Kid Flash yelled, gaping at the male. He was about to continue but Artemis smacked a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up Wally!" She hissed, quite literally dragging the male away from the room. Aqualad coughed awkwardly before excusing himself, silently asking for Miss Martian to take care of the situation for him.

"Did I say something wrong?" Superboy asked as everyone left.

"No, Conner, but…the next time maybe you don't want to tell us something so…personal." The green female tried to explain gently.

"But...you asked."

* * *

><p>Haha, yeah….my mind is weird.<p>

So that the end of Cons of Superstrength.

_*yeah, about this…I honestly have no problem with M'gann. I know a lot of people find her annoying, but truth is I know several people like her. So I don't really dislike her. I just dislike her for Conner, obviously. So my fangirl mind had to find a way to get M'gann out of the picture without hurting her in the process. Hence my brain created a not so evil villain for her to help. I debated about writing a story about it, with Robin and Superboy being secondary main characters, but figured no one would read it because it involves an OC. But who know I might write it out one day because I get bored rather easily._

As always, please review even if you hated it. I want to know what I could do better.

Even if you dont want to review, tell me who you think the best superhero(male or female) would be to have sex with.

So far, Mr. Fantastic, with his flexiblilty and genuis mind, is winning. Any of you have an suggestions?


End file.
